James Davenport
James Thomas Davenport is Adam Davenport's firstborn. When Adam got too drunk at a party, he got a girl from Mission Creek High pregnant and then the custody of his son was forced into his hands by her, unless he wanted his family to be processed and also because the girl thought her son was a freak. James seems to be a hybrid, the first signs showed up when Donald was babyssiting him. He's stronger than most humans but not stronger than his father, his eyes sometimes turn red when he's very impatient or excited and he seems to own an ability his dad doesn't have, projecting thoughts. He is portrayed by Mekhai Andersen. Biography James is the son of Adam Davenport and Emily Andrews, both Mission Creek High students. He's the fruit of an one night stand between his parents. Emily gave birth to him in the local hospital and left him at the Davenport's door with a note when he was only 5 months old. In the note, she stated that he was a freak due to his "unnatural" strenght and also because she was freaked out when his needs just appeared in her mind. Tasha later on convinced Donald to keep him and they formed the plan of adopting him before the news leaked out. Personality James is still too young but from the projected thoughts, the Davenport's can say without a problem that the family baby is a happy little fellow who just loves when his dad pranks his uncle Chasey and thinks it's fun to watch Grandpa working on new projects. James is a very quiet baby, barely ever cries and screams. Family Adam Davenport Adam is James's father and adoptive bionic brother/cousin. He is often seen playing with the young boy by entertaining him with funny faces, playing with his toys or simply watching cartoons with him. They are close but since Adam isn't ready to be a father and still thinks like a teenager with a child brain, he tends to distance himself from his son. Chase Davenport James seems to enjoy watching his uncle Chasey being tormented by his father but he also loves when Chase reads him bedtime stories when Donald is not available. Chase once tried to teach his young nephew how to play chess but in the end it proved a failure since James didn't understand a thing and thought sucking the pieces was way more interesting. Bree Davenport With her caring nature, Bree can't help but gushing over the small boy and James seems to love it as he never complains. When permission is given, Bree always takes him to the park so he can play with the other kids and constantly buys him little outfits she thinks would look cute on him. Leo Dooley Leo is always trying to avoid babysitting James since he doesn't feel its safe for him, when asked why the teenage boy answered: I'm not capable to be left home alone much less take care of a baby. His logic was approved by Davenport who insists someone else must be in the room with Leo and James. Tasha Davenport Like Bree, Tasha gushes over her adopted son/step-grandson. She's always baking candies for him and brings him treats from the mall. When she's not at work, she usually spends time with him to strenghten the bond between them. Donald Davenport Out of them all, Donald seems to be the closest to James. Already having the experience of training full bionic kids, the tech mogul already knows what the small boy needs and such. His love for his son/grandson seemed to slow down his rhythm of work as he more often than not can be seen spending most of his day playing with James and the other bionics and tries to postpone new projects for later in order to read a bedtime story for the young boy. Abilities *Super Strenght: It is shown that James is stronger than most babies and humans but not near Adam's super strenght. At the age of 2 months he was already capable of holding his milk bottle (since Emily did not want to breast feed him) and it freaked out his mother. At the age of 2 he was already capable of holding a microwave in the air for more than a few minutes. *Heat Vision: Although weak, James shows signs of also having earned that ability from Adam. Ever since as a newborn, James has been able to turn his eyes red when impatient, angry or very excited and he once managed to shoot some weak rays of heat at the age of 2 when Adam teased him by not handing him the lollipop Tasha had bought him. *Projecting Thoughs: Not one of his earned abilities, a natural it seems. Whenever James needed something, he would just look at the closest person near him and project his thoughts into their minds. After some further research, Donald found some bionics in his brain and that the ability had been born out of his mother's negligency. Trivia *James would be the first kid born out of a full bionic experiment. *He is half-bionic, half-human. *Donald once said he wished Adam was like his son when he was a baby. *He likes watching Pocoyo with Bree and Donald. *If he doesn't wear mismatched socks, he throws a thantrum. *He is ticklish. *James's favorite color is red.